


Housing May Or May Not Be Psychic (And Trying To Set Me Up)

by caityjay



Series: Touch the Ground [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: College, First Meetings, M/M, Slice of Life, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caityjay/pseuds/caityjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't actually the first time Aaron and Jamie have met, but it is the beginning of what will certainly be a very close relationship (literally).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housing May Or May Not Be Psychic (And Trying To Set Me Up)

Aaron was kneeling on the hardwood floor, organizing the contents of a suitcase into the drawers of his new dresser when his roommate arrived. He barely had time to look up before the other boy was talking.

"Hey, I'm Jamie," he began, pushing a huge rolling duffel into the still-empty half of the room. 

Aaron offered a smile to the redhead's back and waited a second for him to turn around again. "Aaron." He looked sort of familiar.

"Cool. Okay, so, because it has the potential to be an issue, I'm gay. That doesn't mean I'm some creepy pervert or that I'm going to molest you in your sleep or anything, but if you've got a problem with that, you should tell me before I unpack."

Aaron grinned. He did know this guy. "No, that's cool. I'm pretty sure we went to the same high school."

Big green eyes blinked down at him twice before crinkling with his own grin of recognition. "Hey, yeah! You play piano, right?"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah. I filled in for your accompanist at a choir competition junior year."

Jamie laughed, "Oh, yeah! Man, that's totally sweet. I mean, I guess it's sort of a local school and all, but still. Small world, huh?"

Aaron was still smiling. "Yeah." Jamie's parents showed up then with more bags, twin preteen girls trailing behind with a giant Rubbermaid bin between them, and it got loud. Aaron went back to filling his dresser, but couldn't stop his mind from wandering.

Great. Of all the possible roommates, he had to get this one. Not that there was anything wrong with Jamie; on the contrary, Aaron thought, mentally rolling his eyes at himself and making sure he was facing the wall so the other boy and his family wouldn't see him blushing. Aaron wasn't stupid and he wasn't in denial; he'd known for a fact that he was gay since he was fourteen. That didn't mean he needed anyone else to know, and it sure as hell didn't mean he wanted to be sleeping in the same room as one of the hottest, gayest (outest) boys in his entire high school. This must be fate telling him college was a lost cause.

But he was determined. So what if he was forced to bluntly face his sexual identity whenever he was in his dorm room? Aaron had worked hard for this and he wasn't going to let anyone ruin it—least of all himself. He glanced over to the closet and thought bemusedly of climbing into it and spending the rest of the year there.

"What's so funny?"

Everyone else must have made another trip to the car, or something, because Aaron was once again alone in the room with Jamie. Aaron shrugged.

"Nothing. Sorry. I think loudly, sometimes, I guess."

Jamie grinned at him again. God. Aaron wished very hard that he would stop doing that; it wasn't helping anything.

"No worries. Just as long as you're not a psycho sleep-murderer or anything. Or snore."

"I don't think I snore."

"Good. You'll know for sure by tomorrow morning."

Aaron wondered for half a second why his cheeks kind of hurt, then he realized he had that stupid grin going again. He turned back to his desk, saved again by the appearance of the chatty family with more boxes. 

This was going to be a long year.

—

Jamie sat cross-legged on his bed and flipped through his senior yearbook. He didn't remember having any classes with Aaron, and that could probably be explained by the asterisk by his name in the five places he found it (the index, the senior pages, the symphony and debate team photos, and the asterisk-granting honor roll one). Jamie had goofed off too much in high school to be in any advanced classes or anything. If he wracked his brain, though, he could remember seeing Aaron around the music wing.

He sighed, blowing his bright orange hair out of his face and snapping the yearbook shut. Well. There was no indication whatsoever that the other boy was gay. Then again, there wasn't much of an indication that he was straight, either. Damn his morals. Jamie's upbringing forced him to be sensitive to his new roommate's wants and needs, which, he begrudgingly admitted, most likely didn't involve him. 

But oh did he want them to. Now that he'd been brought to his attention, Jamie wondered for the fifty-thousandth time that week how the hell he hadn't noticed Aaron before. The past few days had been torture; he'd managed to set up his desk in such a way that he could watch the brunette's profile in the mirror of his closet door when the other boy was at his desk, which was just terrible and maybe a bit creepy but Jamie couldn't bring himself to rearrange. There was no harm in looking, was there? Aaron was gorgeous. Jamie had actually stared at his smiling senior portrait for a solid five minutes before calling himself back to reality. He couldn't help it. The guy probably had the best shade of brown hair possible—like that Mexican hot chocolate Uncle Benj always made, rich and dark and almost reddish—and the absolute prettiest blue eyes ever, and dear God his smile....

Jamie groaned, flopping onto his back on the bed and bringing the yearbook down on his face. 

This was going to be a long year.


End file.
